


【豪洛】意马

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】意马

伍世豪高调地拂了颜探长的面子。

他不知道低调，也不懂见好就收，打落了人的马，还要回头奚落一句。

奚落完了，他就笑了，因为看见雷洛从楼上下来。

他抬头，摘了白帽子，打招呼：“这么巧来看跑马啊洛哥？”

他那一身白太醒目，叫人没法看不见，雷洛笑了笑，一勾手指，说，跟我来。

于是刀山火海，油锅血池也同他去。

结果他一家就跟雷洛一家坐在一起喝下午茶。事情的起因是周爵士说，阿洛，你那个小兄弟有点意思呀。

人家花了十二份的钱，他只花了一份就赢了。本来他也没必要得罪颜探长，但因为雷洛，他也就得罪了。

周爵士觉得雷洛的眼光是越来越好了，所以跟伍世豪多聊了一聊，直到女儿转了一圈又回来提醒他，跟医生约好的时间到啦。

这场伍世豪一直没吃饱的下午茶才散。

伍世豪去买马场旁一家小店的猪扒包，雷洛插过来，说给我买一个。

然后他们边轧马路边吃猪扒包，有点眼色的古惑仔就识趣地让路。

“洛哥也没吃饱啊？”

“周爵士面前我一直吃不饱。”

“洛哥这么怕他？也是，我忘了，老丈人呀。”

雷洛咬着面包没说话，伍世豪又笑了，说，洛哥你要是还饿，可以吃我的。

雷洛凑在他耳边，说，怕你不够吃啊。

他踩着一些人的尸骨和人生才爬到现在的位置，周爵士告诉他那些都是必要的。伍世豪再能干，也不过是比那些尸骨能干一点罢了。

雷洛谦恭地低头，表示认同。

他们又回到伍世豪的小破屋，这间九龙城寨的破房间他还一直留着，只是摆了一张好大的床。

他们进门就上了床，从在跑马场见面时就起了冲动，下午茶的桌子太挤，桌子下膝盖碰着膝盖，桌子上胳膊贴着胳膊，心猿意马。

心跑比赛马都快。

他们忙着扯掉对方的衣服，伍世豪还不依不饶地要占一些口头的便宜，问他：洛哥原来也会有这么怕的一个人啊？

雷洛在亲吻的间隙为自己辩解，他令我青云直上，也可反手令我黄泉永堕，你说，我怕不怕？

伍世豪将他压下去，笑着说，可是，洛哥，你看我就不怕你啊。

雷洛想他是不怕的，不然也不会把手往警局里探，又往自己身体里探。但他内心深处是怕的，雷洛明白。

伍世豪却没有在意他想些什么，他在脱雷洛衣服时摸到了一副手铐。

阿豪！这个不能玩——

洛哥，现在好像由不得你了。

雷洛倒回枕头上，觉得自己真是疯了，居然真把一头狼崽子养大了。

END


End file.
